


Linked

by Tea__Bee



Series: WM Week Prompts [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb working too hard, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Molly calls Caleb so many pet names, Pet Names, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: It's very warm and Molly thinks Caleb needs to relax and snuggle a little.WM Week Prompt # 6: Sleepy Intimacies





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going up with no beta because Eimear was really busy with other things(Thanks for doing all the other ones, Eim, you're amazing!!!), so bear with me. I did use Grammarly to help with some bits though so it's not totally bad.

Sweat drips down Molly’s nose as he sits up in bed. It’s been unseasonably hot for days, even this late at night. The bedclothes have been kicked to the floor, Molly has taken to wearing nothing but his smallclothes in their room, and only leggings if he has to leave, and Caleb is wearing his loosest shirt and pants. But while Molly has refused to do anything more taxing than getting up to get more water, Caleb has been hard at work with his research despite the heat. And Molly’s had enough.

He forces himself to get up off the bed with a groan and walk over to where Caleb sits at the desk in the corner. “Dearheart, it’s too hot to be doing this much work.”

Caleb mumbles vaguely back at him.

Molly rolls his eyes, “Caleb? Come on, love, it’s late, let’s go to bed.” He runs his hands down the back of Caleb’s shirt and rubs circles into the bottom of his spine where he finds a knot. Caleb straightens up and yawns, leaning back against Molly. Molly brings his arms around to encircle Caleb’s shoulders and rests his head on one side, kissing his jaw.

_ “Ja, _ okay, I’m coming.” Caleb stretches his arms up and arches his back, then gets up. He follows Molly to the bed and lets Molly grab his hand and drag him onto the mattress with a soft  _ thump. _

Molly scoots over so they’re sharing a pillow and smooths a strand of hair out of Caleb’s eyes. He kisses Caleb’s forehead, then his nose, and finally plants a soft kiss on his lips. He pulls back to yawn and Caleb laughs before he’s caught up in a yawn as well. Molly hums and drapes his arm over Caleb’s waist and leans forward to kiss him deeper.

“Wait.” Caleb pushes his hand away and gets out of bed. Molly sits up, concerned for only a moment before watching Caleb’s hands drift to the hem of his shirt. “It’s too hot.” He pulls the shirt over his head and stands in front of Molly in only his loose pants. 

Molly swallows and looks at him, worrying his lip between a fang and his bottom teeth. Caleb has never been comfortable enough to sleep without his shirt on before. Molly takes in the freckles on his collarbone, under the necklace that keeps him safe; the dusting of hair curling across his chest; the sheen of sweat on his skin. Then he catches a glint of gold from the long delicate chain hanging from his neck. He stops and tilts his head. “Caleb, what’s that, is it new?” Molly reaches out to touch the golden sun pendant hanging in the middle of Caleb’s chest. 

Caleb looks down at it and jerks back as his eyes go wide.  _ “Scheiße, _ Molly, I’m sorry. I meant… I meant to tell you, I-” He covers the pendant with his hand and that’s when Molly realizes it’s the same size as the moon pendant Caleb gave him.

Molly’s hand flies to the moon pendant. “They… You got us matching necklaces?  _ Caleb…”  _ He can feel tears welling up in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I-I wanted to tell you but… It’s been two weeks and I, I just,” he looks down, avoiding Molly’s gaze. “Every day it felt harder to say something.”

Molly scoots to the edge of the bed and puts his hands over Caleb’s. “Caleb, calm down, darling.” He presses a kiss to his chest above their joined hands and looks up, past the hair falling in Caleb’s face, into his eyes. “Darling, I love you, and you know that. This,” he squeezes his hands and pulls them away from the pendant. “This is beautiful, I already loved my moon necklace, but knowing it matches something you’ve been wearing this whole time, too? I love this, and you, and I don’t want you to worry that I’m upset. I’m so far from upset, love. Now come back here, would you?” He raises a hand to cup Caleb’s cheek. “Caleb? Please?”

Caleb looks down at him, a wrinkle between his brows and his mouth pursed. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling for a moment. He chuckles and sighs, the tension leaving his body all at once in front of Molly. “There’s something else.”

Molly cocks his head and watches Caleb reach for the moon pendant, lifting his sun pendant to meet in the middle. Then Molly lets out an incredulous laugh as Caleb slips the moon beneath the rays of the sun and lets them hang, joined, between them. A tear rolls down Molly’s cheek.

Caleb runs his thumb under Molly’s eye and bends down to kiss him. “I love you, Molly. I’m sorry, I’m still getting used to… to the trust you’ve given me. To feeling like I deserve it. I shouldn’t have expected the worst, not after everything.” He presses Molly back, leaning so they both topple onto the mattress, the necklaces and their mouths linked as Molly crawls backward under him, moving them both up the mattress to settle on the pillows again. 

They lay side by side, feet tangled together, unable to keep giddy smiles from making their teeth clash together as they kiss. Pressed chest to chest, their hearts beat together as they fall asleep wrapped around each other despite the heat of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing these so much, but I'm a little burnt out and need to start my first ever chaptered fic soon to get it up in 2 weeks when I promised, so this is my last prompt for the week. Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and gave these kudos, you're all lovely!
> 
> Comments loved and appreciated!!
> 
> Bee


End file.
